


Can You Feel the Love Tonight [Vid]

by Olivia_Y



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Y/pseuds/Olivia_Y
Summary: Music video [JCS2000]. Not intended to be taken seriously under any circumstances.
Relationships: Jesus Christ & Judas Iscariot, Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Can You Feel the Love Tonight [Vid]




End file.
